gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Get Lost
|location = Lost MC Clubhouse, Acter |target = Billy Grey |fail = Wasted Busted Terry dies Clay dies Cover blown|reward = $7000 |unlocks = Story Complete |unlockedby = Was It Worth It? |todo = Go to the prison. Speak to Terry to get free weapons. Blow up the prison doors. Fight your way through the guards. Make your way to prison yard. Clear the area of guards. Execute Billy. Get back to Terry and Clay and get on your bike. Follow Terry and Clay out of the prison. Lead The Lost back to the clubhouse. }} Get Lost is the final storyline mission in The Lost and Damned, given by Thomas Stubbs to Johnny Klebitz. By matching up the timelines, it is known this mission takes place before Niko encounters Darko Brevic in the original game. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Go to the prison. *Speak to Terry to get free weapons. *Blow up the prison doors. *Fight your way through the guards. *Make your way to the prison yard. *Clear the area of guards. *Execute Billy. *Get back to Terry and Clay and get on your bike. *Follow Terry and Clay out of the prison. *Lead The Lost back to the clubhouse. Description Congressman Thomas Stubbs calls Johnny shortly after Was It Worth It? (alternatively, Johnny can call Stubbs first) and explains that he wants to meet Johnny at the Lost MC Clubhouse. Johnny meets Stubbs at the clubhouse, where Stubbs announces that Ray Boccino will not be around much longer, so Johnny shouldn't worry about him. However, Stubbs informs Johnny that Billy Grey is planning to pin a major drug operation on Johnny and Angus Martin, which will send them to prison and allow Billy to enter the federal witness protection program. Johnny rides to the Alderney State Correctional Facility. When he arrives, a cutscene plays showing Billy talking to a prison-mate about his impending release. Outside the prison, Johnny calls Terry and tells him to bring his weapons van. Terry arrives in his van, with Clay Simons and the remaining Lost brothers. When Terry arrives, Johnny receives free weaponry as he explains to Terry that they are for Club use. Johnny blows up the prison doors and leads the members on an assault, killing several prison guards and fighting their way through the prison compound. Johnny eventually locates and confronts Billy, who challenges Johnny to kill him. Johnny hesitates, but eventually kills Billy when he tries to kill Johnny with a knife. After Billy has been killed, Johnny and the members fight back to the prison entrance, killing several NOOSE officers who have arrived. When they arrive at the entrance, Johnny leads Terry and Clay out of the prison. When Johnny is clear of the prison, he leads Terry and Clay back to the clubhouse. When they arrive at the clubhouse, they find that it has been ransacked while they were gone. With everything in their clubhouse destroyed beyond repair, Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus take a brief moment to reminisce and remember the club's glory days, before Johnny tells Terry to "put the place out of its misery". Johnny, Angus and Clay leave the clubhouse while Terry douses it with gasoline and sets the building on fire, before joining the others outside. The remaining members of the Alderney Chapter watch on as their clubhouse burns to the ground. Deaths * Billy Grey - Killed by Johnny Klebitz for attempting to turn in state's evidence against The Lost MC, pinning a major drug operation on him and Angus Martin, which would've allowed Grey to enter the federal witness protection program, and resulted in the imprisonment of both Johnny and Angus, as well as for attempting to kill him and Jim Fitzgerald earlier after a deal was made between him and the Triads to return the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death to the Triads, which later backfired after both Johnny and Jim survived the gunfight against the Triads, and the Triads turned against Grey and his friend Brian Jeremy, resulting in Grey's reincarceration. * Numerous prison guards of the Alderney State Correctional Facility - Killed by Johnny Klebitz and numerous members of The Lost MC for getting in their way of assaulting the prison compound and finding and killing Billy Grey. * Several NOOSE officers - Killed by Johnny Klebitz and numerous members of The Lost MC for getting in their way of escaping the prison. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "After the recent murderous incident at Alderney State Correctional Facility, a security review is being called for. Sally Butters of Moms for a Police State says she's "sick and tired of criminals stealing from us. We want to put them to work in order to make the US economy the powerhouse it once was. The private medical sector has worked so well for this country, why can't we privatize everything?"" "Certain liberal groups have blamed the incident on strict prison rules. They call for regular meditation sessions and Reiki training for all guards. Earth-Song Bowden, a campaigner for prisoner rights, says "most violent tendencies can be traced to a misalignment of Chakras. We need to treat the cause of the problem. Not the symptom." Whatever the reason for what happened, something has to change at Alderney State. Parents have enough to worry about with terrorists on the loose and our economy failing, our prisons must remain secure." Weazel News Newspaper "As horrible as recent events in the Alderney State Correctional Facility have been, there are reasons to be grateful for it. The secular morons will now stop their whining and we'll be able to bring in the two things that might help our prisons - corporal punishment and prayer. These men don't deserve human rights. They lost their rights when they ran that red light or sold that dime bad of weed to a teenager. We need to beat'em and make'em atone for their evils. There's nothing in this world that can't be corrected by a little prayer and a beating or two (a day) - my son is the perfect example. A strict course of flagellation and prayer sessions cured him of his homosexuality. Now he lives a happy and totally straigh life in Westminster with his hairdresser roommate." After the mission *The player can only save their game at Brian Jeremy's Safehouse, as the Lost MC Clubhouse is no longer accessible. Similarly, the player can no longer watch television or play Hi-Lo. *Johnny can make several phone calls: **Johnny phones Thomas Stubbs and informs him of Billy's death. Stubbs commends Johnny for his principles and offers Johnny a job as his personal bodyguard, which Johnny declines. **Johnny phones Ashley Butler and informs her of Billy's death. Ashley asks Johnny for $40, which Johnny declines, telling Ashley that she can "kill herself on her own". **Johnny phones Angus and informs him that the Alderney Chapter of The Lost MC has disbanded. The duo briefly talk about the club's glory days, before Johnny tells Angus that he will continue to financially support Jim's family, as he "owes him that". He also tells Angus that he has "cut Ashley loose" in his head, before thanking Angus for his support and friendship. Glitches *When already in the center of the prison before finding and killing Billy Grey in the prison chapel, instead of taking cover with Terry and Clay, if Johnny heads to the chapel before killing Billy and shoots from there and kills all the guards, the mission will freeze and Billy will not spawn at the chapel. This glitch will prevent the mission from progressing and the only way to fix this glitch is to fail the mission. Video Walkthrough Gallery Get_Lost_1.jpg|Stubbs tells Johnny about the prison. Get Lost 2.JPG|Billy Grey in the prison talking to another inmate. Get lost 3.JPG|Terry, Clay and two other Lost bikers arrive to help Johnny. Get Lost 4.JPG|Johnny gets free weapons from Terry's gun van. Get Lost 5.JPG|Johnny blows up the prison doors with a Rocket Launcher. Get Lost 6.JPG|Johnny, Terry and Clay attack the guards in the prison. Get Lost 7.JPG|The Lost Brotherhood pushes deeper into the prison. Get Lost 8.JPG|Johnny corners Billy Grey. Get Lost 9.JPG|Johnny shoots Billy after he attempts to attack Johnny with a Knife. Get Lost 10.JPG|Johnny follows Terry and Clay out of the prison. Get Lost 11.JPG|Johnny leads the bikers back to The Lost Clubhouse. Trivia *Depending on what explosive weapon Johnny has when he approaches the gate, he will say different things. The player can switch weapons to hear different things (something similar happens in Final Interview from GTA IV, when Niko switches weapons when confronting Tom Goldberg). *The player cannot add the knife Billy tries to attack Johnny with to their inventory. *Regardless of Terry's toughness level, he will always use a Micro-SMG in this mission. *This is one of two missions, the other being Off Route, where the Prison Bus is seen. However, it cannot be entered in this mission. **Likewise, the Laundromat vans parked in the prison compound cannot be entered. *Like Area 69 during Black Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Alderney State Correctional Facility has a speaker phone voicing commands and other general chatter to prisoners and guards alike that is only present during this mission. *The songs playing during the end credits after the mission are "Every Picture Tells a Story" by Rod Stewart, "Touch Too Much" by AC/DC and "China Grove" by The Doobie Brothers. All three songs can be heard on Liberty Rock Radio. Navigation de:Get Lost es:Get Lost pl:Get Lost Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:End Missions